


Years down the Road

by blueberry_absinth



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, I reject reality and substitute my own, Spoilers for last DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_absinth/pseuds/blueberry_absinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even years later, her reaction upon waking up would be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years down the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Fix-fics are love.   
> Not sure if Solas’s charaterisation is alright, but for the sake of fluff there we go.   
> Yay fluff!

Even years after Solas gave into his heart’s wishes, she still had trouble remembering he was still with her every morning.

A few years had already passed since that fated Qunari invasion. Since Emma Lavellan, amongst the faded ruins of their people’s empire, had convinced him that her world was worth saving. Since he had abandoned his mission and accepted (or tried to, at least) the fact that maybe he could get to live the rest of his days happy.  

They were too busy recreating the lost wonders of Arlathan in the new world of Thedas on the wrong side of the Veil to pay attention to the Fade’s memories. Instead, they preferred to make love as they dreamt throughout the night, or whenever she was too tired, he would leave her dreams rest and wandered aimlessly, meeting and making friends with spirits, revelling in the beauty he had almost come to destroy.

He used to think he had chosen the easy option, but it turned out that making a world better and educating it was harder than destroying and remaking it. But she was next to him and it was okay.

And however many nights they would lay together, and however many more he promised her in his most fervent voice (until their last breath), she would not soon get used to the fact that she was not with her, hers and hers alone, and would not leave, until told to.

Humans are fickle and take easy to change. The Dalish however, cling to the remnants of their past and never let it go. Her past was made of pain and loss and his absence. That had stuck.

She would wake up, and go through her bed routine, taking no notice him. The furthest away from a morning person, she would first grumble to herself for a few minutes, then start to twist and turn often before sighing and finally sitting up in bed. She would then proceed to nap while resting her head against her knee. He would have to gently wake her up and remind her of his presence and the fact that there was a world outside their bed (the word ‘their’ brought too much elation to bear). All the while, trying to dodge a dangerous warrior.

Every time she would be surprised to see him.

On good days she would simply be disbelieving, although some days she would have already lunged at him (never hitting) and trapped him under her before realising what she was doing. Despite never having hurt him like that, she would always feel horrible after that. Her conduct was not surprising in his opinion and he felt he did deserve at least a verbal punching, even if it brought him much sorrow to imagine her pain.  

Today, however, she was more of the former, calm and sleepy and mostly silent, bent back and head resting on her palms. Solas regarded her, assessing the situation and letting his eyes roam over her body. Her shoulder was bare, hard and sinewy (at first he had thought she was underfed, before realising it was solid muscle through and though), utterly pale in the dusk of their room and almost luminescent in its smoothness. An exquisite shadow stretched where her skin dipped into the collarbone, and he longed to steal a taste of it, but he persevered, giving her all the time she needed to get used to reality again.    

They had plenty of time now.  

Once he felt she had her fair share of time napping in her hands, he ventured cautiously.

“Vhenan?”

Emma barely opened one lazy eye to him.

“There’s only one person who calls me like that and he’s long gone.”

His arm slowly sneaked around her soldiers.

“Wake up, vhenan. I am here, I returned for you and I am staying.”

An exhilarating mix of contradicting emotions welled up in him every time he had to say words like that. It made him sad that he had to say them, but the portion of happiness and pure elation that the freedom of voicing his thoughts brought him was immeasurable.

All pretence of sleep was lost as she stared at him, jaw slack open. Ah, it would never get old.

“Pinch me, I’m sure I’m dreaming.”

He laughed and leaned down to her, slowly bringing her down to rest her back against the mattress again. Such a tiny thing she was, fitting easily in the crook of his arm, yet enveloped in lean muscles; a study of concentrated strength. He nuzzled into her neck carefully, before he kissed her lips, tugging, nipping and pulling at her lower lip, unable to resist the smile against her mouth, as she slowly and finally complied.

“Does that qualify as pinching?”

She smiled, slight and sleepy, and Solas was completely unmade.


End file.
